


(No Subject)

by taehyungs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungs/pseuds/taehyungs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Would you have done it differently?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No Subject)

**Author's Note:**

> i would advise paying attention to what's on the subject and also the date so you won't get confused  
> i apologize in advance for this mess ;;

 

 

 

 

Welcome, Jinyoung! (pepi_jr@xmail.com)

 

 **INBOX**  
\--

Subject: finally  
From: mtuan93  
Date: April 10, 2012

Finally you took my advice and made a new account. Here’s your first email from a real life person

 

I used your old favorite shirt to stop a kitchen fire from spreading

P.S Trust me this email thing won’t be useless!!! Texting is bogus!!!!

 

\--

Subject: Re: finally  
From: mtuan93  
Date: April 10, 2012

 

DON’T GET MAD IT WAS EITHER THE SHIRT GOES OR I GO!!!!!!! Your ugly shirt helped save a life

\--

Subject: HEY ASSHOLE!!  
From: mtuan93  
Date: April 16, 2012

 (2 attachments)

Hey shithead here are the stuff i need you to print out  
My roommate busted our printer. He thought it would be a good idea to use food coloring as an alternative to ink. I’m fighting the urge to murder him in his sleep.  
Anyway, thanks.  
You’re still an asshole tho

\--

Subject: when are you planning to  
From: mtuan93  
Date: April 20, 2012

 

return my chris brown album collection? My cd rack misses it. Rihanna is sad sitting alone on top.  
No srsly you freak when are you going to give it the fuck back ? ?? ?? It’s not mine you dickwad it’s my cousin’s and he’s going to kill me if he finds out I let anyone borrow it.

\--

Subject: I’M GOING TO FUCK U UP  
From: mtuan93  
Date: April 29, 2012

 

Did you srsly think giving me a false link to a screamer page was a good idea? ? ?? I almost punched my fucking monitor god I hate you so much  
Is this your revenge for me burning ur fave shirt haha  
Is that all u can do

\--

Subject: partayyy  
From: mtuan93  
Date: May 11, 2012

 

Are you coming?

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: May 12, 2012

 

We need to talk about what u said last night  
Was that real or was that the alcohol speaking? Call me or something.  
I’m worried abt you

\--

Subject: hey  
From: mtuan93  
Date: May 14, 2012

 

I’m rly glad u came today when I asked to meet up last night. I just rly needed to talk to you about it.  
I’m glad you told me your feelings because if you hadn’t done it first, I would never have told you i like you too

\--

Subject: Re: Mark Tuan is my boyfriend  
From: mtuan93  
Date: May 17, 2012

 

I like the sound of that

\--

Subject: Re: Mark Tuan is my boyfriend  
From: mtuan93  
Date: May 17, 2012

 

Shut up I’m not letting you hold my hand in public.

\--

Subject: Re: Mark Tuan is my boyfriend  
From: mtuan93  
Date: May 17, 2012

 

Gross I’m not kissing you either  
in public

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: June 27, 2012

 

Hey I haven’t sent u an email in a long time  
That’s probably bc you’re practically living in my dorm  
and are sitting right next to me haha

p.s pass me the popcorn

\--

Subject: hey freak  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 12, 2012

 

How’s your family? I’ve missed mine so much so I’m glad to be home for vacation but the weather here sucks as usual I miss the weather there!!  
My mother asked if she could meet you haha I laughed in her face  
do you want to meet her?  
P.S I miss you I guess  
……………  
……………………  
P.P.S I love you

\--

Subject: Re: hey freak  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 13, 2012

 

Don’t worry they aren’t as tough as I am hahaha my mom is giggling like a lunatic. She says you’re too cute for me haha  
Shes got it the other away around tho

Call me. I miss your voice

\--

Subject: HAHAH  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 15, 2012

 

My parents love you hahah probably more than I do (jk) sorry my mom kept fussing over your hair. (and you guys only met thru video call) she does that sometimes  
Are you excited for a new horrible semester? Haha i’m not

\--

Subject: Re: HAHAH  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 21, 2012

Why did you reply so late you fucker???  
I wasn’t worried or anything…  
Anyway, I’ll be coming back next week. Be a useful boyfriend and pick me up at the airport ok?  
Love you

\--

Subject: Re: HAHAH  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 22, 2012

Since when did you lose wifi connection?  
Since when did korea lose wifi connection?  
Whatevs idc as long as you replied  
Tell jb he’s never getting his obey snapback back bc my brother fed it to the dog

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 25, 2012

See you tomorrow buttface

\--

Subject: poetry  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 30, 2012

I wrote this on a piece of napkin while I was on the plane and I never got to show u so here  
If you laugh we are over

I call it, Jinyoung’s stupid smile

I’ll always love the crinkles by your eyes  
And the way they’re meant for me  
I’ll never understand the reason why  
But with you I don’t have to

I think I might be sick to my stomach  
Whenever you’re not with me  
But lately I’ve been thinking about you  
And your smile that gets me through

I know these words don’t really seem like much  
A thousand words can’t describe  
The feeling I get whenever you smile  
I don’t know what else to say

I’m such a poet you’re so lucky to have me

\--

 

Subject: Re: poetry  
From: mtuan93  
Date: July 31, 2012

Don’t you dare show that to anyone  
Istg I’ll end you

\--

Subject: ffyckjdsfhdk  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 9, 2012

I lost my phone man I hate life  
How else am I supposed to leave you creepy voice messages at night? ? ??  
Buy me a new phone pls  
It’s my birthday in less than a month so you better start saving up!!

\--

Subject: 3 months??? Rly??  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 17, 2012

I know I already called you through Youngjae’s phone but!! I’m too chicken to say it in person sorry  
Happy 3rd month or smth  
Wow that’s cheesy  
Honestly didn’t think we’d last even a month ahahaha  
But you should know this is the longest I’ve dated anyone so you must be special  
Speaking of which??? Why don’t we do anything special on these monthsaversary thigns??  
You know what nvm that’s dumb  
\--

Subject: Re:3 months??? Rly??  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 17, 2012

I understand you’re busy and stuff. Me too yeah  
It’s ok tho don’t sweat it  
How’s your thesis going?

\--

Subject: Yo  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 21, 2012

So you didn’t reply to my last email and you’re not answering any of my calls??? Technically, Youngjae’s calls cos I don’t have a phone. Are you srsly that busy?  
I haven’t seen you properly in days. You're always missing when I drop by your dorm you fuck  
I miss you

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 23, 2012

I’ve been spending a lot of time with Jackson and he’s actually worse than you idk how to cope  
Pls come back to me. Is your thesis really more important than I am?  
Answer my calls pls I hate having conversations with your answering machine  
At least return my calls

\--

Subject: Re:(No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 25, 2012

My heart literally leaped out of my chest and danced on the floor when you replied  
Ok maybe not literally but yeah. Ohh I’m sorry your thesis partner was a piece of shit. But you’re worse for totally ignoring your hot boyfriend for who knows how long

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: August 30, 2012

Please. I’m actually really worried now. JB said you weren’t on any of your classes yesterday and the day before that.  
Where are you?  
Answer my fucking calls damn it

\--

Subject: Re:(No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 1, 2012

You are actually the fucking worst. You basically disappear on me for weeks and then you come back and tell me you want to break up.  
And through a fucking email? Wow I thought you’d have more balls than that. Did we just fucking waste 4 months?? Lying to each other?? Well at least I was honest. I did actually love you. And of course I still do. We’ve known each other for 3 years and I’ve loved you for 2 and a half.

It’s funny I actually thought you were the one. I thought we’d be forever.  
You know what’s the worst part of that whole break-up email? The reason.

“We’re growing apart.”

I’m sorry but I don’t remember being the one to ignore your phone calls. I don’t remember not calling you back when you were worried as fuck. I wasn’t the one who practically disappeared off the face of the earth. I wasn’t a part of any of that and you had the guts to tell me we’re growing apart? No you were the one who drifted away. You were gone before you even sent that email.

“It’s not your fault/”

That’s a lie bc it is my fault. I wasn’t enough for you. I wasn’t important enough.

My heads messed up. My heart is brokenm. I can’t even see what I’m typingh antymore. Everythinhs blurry

Haha fucck I’m cryinhg

I can’t do this

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 4, 2012

I told myself I wouldn’t message you anymore but it’s my birthday and you should know how miserable I am.  
All thanks to you

\--

 

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 4, 2012

I told myself I wouldn’t message you anymore but it’s my birthday and you should know how miserable I am.  
Twice.  
All thanks to you

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 9, 2012

I still love you  
Please come back to me

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 10, 2012

I miss you so much. It hurts  
You’re a fucking dick. The worst.

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 12, 2012

Why am I still here?  
Please tell me because everything hurts.

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 15, 2012

I had a dream that this was all a dream  
I didn’t want to wake up  
Why did I have to wake up?

\--  
Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 16, 2012

Youngjae told me to get over you. If only it were that simple.

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 18, 2012

So Youngjae took me out to meet boys  
But I kept searching for you  
You fucked me up bad hahaha

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 22, 2012

I need to get over you  
But how can I when everything I see reminds me of your stupid face

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 28, 2012

Jackson kissed me last night. I don’t know how I feel about it  
Tell me, Jinyoung. What do I do?

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: September 30, 2012

I decided to give it a try with Jackson. He told me he has liked me for a rly long time  
I might like him too if I try hard enough

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: October 2, 2012

Jackson is alright. He makes me smile a lot. He’s dumber than you are  
I should stop liking dumb boys

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: October 12, 2012

Jb told me you left?  
I thought I’d be the one leaving first, tbh.

\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
From: mtuan93  
Date: October 17, 2012

I decided it’s time I stopped sending you these emails. Not like u’re going to reply to any of them  
We could’ve been 5 months today but you threw that away.  
Goodbye, Jinyoung

\--

☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: Re:(No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: Re:(No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: Yo  
☑ Subject: Re:3 months??? Rly??  
☑ Subject: 3 months??? Rly??  
☑ Subject: ffyckjdsfhdk  
☑ Subject: Re: poetry  
☑ Subject: poetry  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: Re: HAHAH  
☑ Subject: Re: HAHAH  
☑ Subject: HAHAH  
☑ Subject: Re: hey freak  
☑ Subject: hey freak  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: Re: Mark Tuan is my boyfriend  
☑ Subject: Re: Mark Tuan is my boyfriend  
☑ Subject: hey  
☑ Subject: (No Subject)  
☑ Subject: partayyy  
☑ Subject: I’M GOING TO FUCK U UP  
☑ Subject: when are you planning to  
☑ Subject: HEY ASSHOLE!!  
☑ Subject: Re: finally  
☑ Subject: finally

DELETE MARKED MESSAGES?  
 **Yes** | Cancel

 

 **DRAFT BOX**  
\--

Subject: (No Subject)  
To: mtuan93  
Date: September 1, 2012

When you were in L.A I found out I was sick with something rare. They told me it was incurable or something. They told me I’m dying. They can’t even tell me how long I’ll live hahaha I don’t know, Mark. I’m so confused. I don’t know what to do. I love you so much. But I don’t want to leave you like that. I don’t want you to have a dead boyfriend.

I couln’t tell you in person because I’m afraid I might have a breakdown in front of you and I don’t want you to think I’m weak.  
But I am weak cos I’m telling you all this through an email.

I don’t know how else. I can’t do it over the phone because I won’t be able to talk. You’d be hearing silence. Or maybe even sobbing.  
I’m actually not as strong as I seem. I'm sorry I put you through so much the past couple of weeks. My parents insisted I get taken to the hospital. I wanted to stay with you so bad.

I hid it from you because I thought it would be alright but I don't know if I can do this without you.

Please never leave my side. I know it's unfair that I haven't been there for you and here I am asking you to stay. I just need you so much. You're the only thing good in my life. I love you so much

 

\--

DELETE THIS MESSAGE?  
 **Yes** | Cancel


End file.
